


Sometimes, Death can fix a broken heart.

by 4l3xia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Murder, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles spends a lot of time with a new girl, Derek is not really pleased. But this is not what he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Death can fix a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, and foreign language, thanks for you consideration.  
> Set before 3B.

The first time Derek saw them, he didn't really pay attention. Stiles talking to a pale girl was no big deal.After all, the kid was nice and people liked to talk with him, even if he was a little awkward.

But when he saw them almost on a daily basis, he was surprised to find himself annoyed. Strangely, nobody seemed to know who this girl was, and Stiles never talked about her.

 

At one point, Derek decided to go find them.After all, Stiles got an uncanny talent to get himself into trouble, and Derek was painfully aware that a wrong girl could lead to disaster. He persuaded himself that it was for a greater good that he was heading to them.They were in an isolated spot and Stiles was laughing.

 

“No way!!”

 

“I swear! This is true! I almost peed myself. I was seriously considering burying myself alive.”

 

“It's a good thing you changed your mind.”

 

“Hmm, still debatable.I consider it as an emergency option, but I had to carry a shovel everywhere and my handbag is too small.”

 

She suddenly turned her head . Stiles did the same and recognized him:

 

“Derek? Dude, you're ninja silent, you'll give people a heart attack someday!”

 

The girl was smiling at Derek. “Hi” she said.

 

Derek remained silent, and Stiles was about to mock him when his phone rang.

 

“Ah damn, time to go. See you soon, pretty please?”

 

“Tomorrow, with cherries on top. Bye.”

 

Stiles left quickly, and Derek remained with the girl, who kept smiling as she waved Stiles goodbye. He hadn't talked yet that she stood up and began to walk away in the woods, while yawning a little.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't remember your name”said Derek, following her.

 

“As you were never told, it make perfect sense, don't you think?”

 

“ You're right. Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Derek.And you are?”

 

“A bit late, but my name is Callie. Pleased to meet you.”

 

A crack in the wood made Derek turn his head for less than a second, but it when he looked back at her, she had completely disappeared, and as hard as he tried, he was never able to find her tracks. He was torn between an intense self-satisfaction toward his suspicions, and a legitimate concern about Stiles safety. He decided to go and talk to him at night.

 

Stiles was a bit bored at home. His father was on duty and Scott had work to do, so watching movies was one of the options, along with internet or masturbation. He was still wondering when he heard Derek voice behind him. Thank God, he hadn't made is choice yet.

“Stiles, can we talk?”

 

“Derek, yes, I want to have a little chat with you, it's quite essential, I think.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF FUCKING PRIVACY??”

 

Stiles looked quite pissed. It was typical Hale style, always coming by the window, never a text or a call, and thank god he was not in any compromising position . In a short while it could have became really embarrassing for both of them. Stiles was really considering using a lock on his window. Or Mountain Ash, as said window was mainly used by a werewolf with boundaries issues.

 

“Don't yell at me! I came because something is really wrong with your girlfriend , and I want to discuss about it”

 

“My Girlfriend? I don't have any girlfriend, and even if I did, you'll be the last person I would tell about. Refer the privacy comment.”

 

“This girl, Callie, isn't your girlfriend?”

 

Stiles calmed down instantly, and looked a bit embarrassed. He tried to avoid Derek look, which infuriated him . He was now sure that something was wrong, but not only with the girl.Stiles had a secret. And by the change in his attitude and his heartbeat, it was a big deal .

 

“I'm really sorry, Derek, but I'm afraid anything between Callie and me must remain between Callie and me."

 

"Stiles, You will tell me."

 

Stiles yelled at him

 

"Get lost, or I will take my father's gun and shoot you in the face. Am I clear enough , or shall I be more specific?”

 

Derek stepped back under the shock.It never occurred to him before that Stiles could be so fearless and protective of someone else. And he was really aware that being protected by Stiles was something meaningful. But obviously, talking about it right now was not even an option. So he left silently, but more determined than ever to watch their encounters.

 

The next day, Derek began to discreetly watch over Stiles and Callie, and most of the day was absolutely boring, until he saw Stiles going into the woods. He followed him more carefully than he ever did, and kept a safe distance to hear them.

 

“You really told him THAT? Stiles, did you buy balls online? You are awesome!”

 

Stiles lightly chuckled as she laughed frantically, and Derek was less than pleased to be the butt of the joke, but he kept listening.

 

“We should be careful, he won't let it go. He's stubborn, and what I said just had triggered his interest. Watch your back, pretty.”

 

“I 'm not afraid of Big Bad Wolf, you know. I've seen worst, and I'm pretty sure that he's not that bad.”

 

“Still deliberating. But we know he knows you're existing.”

 

“Of course. Otherwise he wouldn't be listening at us right now.”

Derek was in total disbelief.It was impossible for anyone to perceive him when he was that careful in covering his tracks. She was bluffing, or just guessing, but she could not possibly had felt him.

He didn't move, but he could hear Stiles approaching.

 

“Derek, I see you. This is creepy. I thought I made myself clear enough yesterday.”

 

“It's ok, Stiles. I just thing he's wondering if I am dangerous for you . But he's still a creeper”

 

“Told you so”

 

“I suspect he is not the talkative kind.”

 

“Nope”

 

The both of them where in front of him now, and Derek felt uncomfortable. He gave the coldest glare he ever made, and remained obstinately silent.

 

“Any thoughts you wanna share?”

 

Derek finally broke the silence and coldly said “Something is wrong with her”

 

“Yeah, I'm aware of that. You don't have an exclusivity upon the strangest things happening in Beacon Hills. I know perfectly what make Callie so special. And it's none of your business.”

 

“You will be hurt, and there will be consequences. Your friends and those who care about you will suffer” snapped Derek, “especially me”, but he was not able to say it loud.

 

“Well, I should probably let the both of you discuss about me privately, I will be strolling in the woods...”

 

“ No” said simultaneously Stiles and Derek.

 

“You really like to annoy each other, don't you? Stiles, my condition is not that secret , and he can't do anything to me that hadn't been done before.”

 

“ You told her about us, putting all of us in danger.”

 

“If I may interrupt”, said Callie, “ I was already aware of the werewolf thing. Just saying”

 

Derek was growing more and more furious toward Callie and Stiles.They were so alike, even in their clothing, and they seemed to share so much when they talked together, that he felt Stiles would grow apart from them, from him, and he couldn't stand this. He took a step forward Callie to intimidate her, but she didn't even blinked, and Stiles broke loose :

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? She's harmless, she's my friend...”

 

“You barely know her”

 

“I barely knew you, and then I saved your life anyway. It's irrelevant”

 

“She will hurt you”

 

“YOU hit me at every chance. YOU never have something nice nor polite to say to me. YOU consider me as expendable. YOU make everything you can  to make me feel miserable. She doesn't, because she knows what it feels like, to be bullied. That's why we're laughing together when you're creeping in the woods.”

 

Derek never thought Stiles could feel that way. He thought Stiles was carefree, and suddenly, he knew that the way he acted had hurt him.

 

Callie was stepping back, saying she had to go, but Stiles refused :

 

“ No . My father is at work, you come to my home.” He looked at Derek “ I withdraw my invitation to you.”

 

“What?”

 

“He's not a vampire, it won't work.”

  
"Just in case."

 

Both were gone when Derek was still wondering. Was he that awful? Stiles was really important, he was a real asset, and he felt disliked. No wonder why he failed as an Alpha, nor why no one was following his lead.If the one who mattered the most to him was so sure he hated him, he was screwed.

 

 

Stiles and Callie were in his room, and while Stiles was doing research on the internet, Callie watched on the outside. And she bent toward Stiles' neck as to bite him violently.Stiles didn't moved.

 

“You're not helping. I see you in the reflection.He will not let us as long as he thinks you're a threat.”

 

“I know, but it's too hard to resist. He's hot when he's angry”

 

“I am too much aware of this, trust me. I spend my time pissing him off for a reason.”

 

Both chuckled.And if Derek couldn't hear them, he saw them. And he looked really hot.

 

Suddenly, Stiles made a victory move.

 

“Yeah . Found him , with the address. The last one. You will have your closure”

 

Callie was so relieved that she smooched Stiles, but she stepped back immediately.

 

“Sorry, bad idea. Stupid reflex. Can we forget it?”

 

“ No problem. A thank you would had made it, but its fine for me.”

 

“Sorry again. I have to go. If I may... don't repeat my mistakes. Take your chance , I' m not sure you will find someone as nice as you if anything bad happen in your future.”

 

“Yeah. Will you come back to say me goodbye?”

 

“I'll be back as soon as I have finished with him. Thanks for everything.”

 

“Go by the back door. I'll close behind”

 

When Stiles was back in his room, Derek was waiting in the dark, and he looked very, very hot. Stiles was very, very distracted, but he saw this coming.

 

“ You 'd better had something to say that didn't begin with a “she””

 

“ I … I never thought you were expendable. I never say nice things to anyone, and I have no excuse for hitting you, because I'm a jerk. It never occurred to me that I could have hurt you. I'm not good with words.” He took a deep breath “I saw you kissing, so I won't bother you anymore.But if you're in trouble, call me, I owe you a lot”

 

As he was standing to leave, Stiles took his arm.

 

“This kiss was a misplaced thank you. Callie is a friend, but she won't be there any longer now, and I 'm not in love with her. I love someone else”

 

“Lydia, I know, since third grade”

 

“No, it's not Lydia anymore.Well not in the same way. God! I love Lydia, but I love someone else more.”

 

“Scott?”

 

“Scott is my best friend. I love him like a brother, not like someone I want to kiss every time I see him.Someone I want very close to me, because he's like air to me. My chest hurt when he's not here. And his rejection kill me. And I met Callie, who understand how I feel, and she told me to talk to him before it's too late, because we can't rewrite time.So I have to do it, as I feel ready.”

 

Stiles came closer to Derek , still looking him in the eyes, his heart racing as never before, and softly kissed his lips.Then he took a step back,tense, waiting for his reaction.

Said reaction was Derek grabbing him and kissing him harder. After a second Stiles began to relax and kissed him back. It was way better than he ever had imagined, and he was willing to do it until the end of time.

 

After some times, a soft cough made them stop.

 

“Ahem, I'm really, really sorry to interrupt, and I'm ready to spend eternity in hell for it, but something went really wrong here”

 

Stiles turned his head to Callie, only to see her body decaying, in the middle of the room .Derek looked at her and something was definitely wrong.

 

“You don't smell like death”

 

“I know. I don't smell at all. I rot . So I really have a problem.”

 

“ What happened? Did you no take back the shard ? Is he alive?”

 

“He's alive, I took the shard, but when I took it I felt bad and I came back to you for help. But I'm proud you made your move. You are lovely together.”

 

Derek frowned “ Will somebody please tell me what is happening here? And I don't refer to our kiss, nor his interruption. I'm listening”

 

“You could tell your boyfriend, he could have an idea”

 

Stiles watched Derek, who didn't protested when she said “Boyfriend”. Reassured, he began the story.

 

“Well, Derek, Callie is a ghost. We met in the woods and I quickly understand that she was”

 

“He stumbled and felt through me.It was a mighty clue.”

 

“Not helping. So we began to talk and she told me her story. We had a lot in common, and she's great.I decided to help her, but she insisted that my friends were more important, and that time was on her side. So I made a few research to help her, and all was fine until now. I must made more research. Can you give me your heart?”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Callie interrupted Derek.

 

“He means literally. When I figured out that I was dead, I had my heart-shaped pendant with me, shattered. I tried do retrieve all the missing parts, and Stiles help me for the last ones.”

 

“How did he help you?”

 

“Ok, let's start from the beginning. About twenty years ago, I was at school here, and I was not a popular kid. All I got was my friend Anne. No boyfriend, no loving family, nothing. I was bullied on a daily basis, and I dreamt of the day I will be leaving. So when this boy from the basketball team came to ask me out, I thought I had nothing to lose. I was not in love with him, but I thought I could have a nice time for once, and Anne thought it was a good idea. But it really wasn't.

As I didn't want to have sex with him, he punched my trachea and I choke to death. He was very drunk and found it hilarious to see me agonize.He left me die and rot in the forest. I was dead on the floor, and I was watching my body. So I run as far as I could.

The next day, only my friend Anne was worried because I was missing. The teachers didn't care, my parents didn't even notice I was gone. Nobody came for me.

When Anne confronted my murderer, his family bribed her . Her college tuitions for her silence. And you know what?She was poor. She was miserable.And she complied.”

 

Callie stopped for a while. It was still painful after all this time.

 

“Nobody cared about me, so I had to wake my own body. I had been able to cover my remains , and I waited. That's where I first saw werewolves, in the depth of the forest.After a few years, I heard somebody calling my name, so I went. It was Anne. She was taking a lot of pills. I watched her die, and I could not help her. When she was dead, she saw me and apologized for what she did, and gave me a shard of glass. I had no idea what was the meaning of it, but she disappeared just after. When I put the shard in my pocket, I felt the pendant, and the shard fit in perfectly.

I felt that I should see all those who broke my heart one way or another . I went for my parents. My father was dead, so I came to his grave and found another part of the heart.

Stiles helped me locate my mother in a nursing home two months ago, and today, my murderer. I took the shard, but this is what happened.I don't understand why.”

 

“A piece is still missing.”

 

Callie and Derek watched him.

 

“No really, it's small, it's not even glass. It's a piece of metal around the heart. You see?”

 

“I see, but I have no idea who could have it. I was quite reclusive. I had almost no interaction with people.”

 

“Where did you get the pendant in first place?” asked Derek

 

“Let me remember. I think it was a gift. From a junior. He asked me to prom, and I agreed.He was cute, and we had fun that night”

 

“What was is name?”

 

“ I can't recall it. But I remember his face. He had beautiful eyes. Maybe if I saw a picture, I could find his name.You think he could be helpful?”

 

“The pendant appears to be important.It could be a clue.”

 

“It's a brilliant idea.”

 

Stiles stood up. “You could come at school with me, to see the old yearbooks. I suppose none are at your former house.We could go now.”

 

“I don't think so. I have interrupted something more important. I see you tomorrow. You go Stiles!”

 

She vanished and Stiles was alone with Derek. The awkward silence was broken by Derek.

 

“Stiles, what just had happened...”

 

“Please” interrupted Stiles “ You can say what you want, but not that you're sorry, or that it was a mistake. I won't stand it. I could understand if say me that you need time, or if you're not sure yet, but not if you reject me.”

 

“I was about to say that I'm glad you made the first move. I never would have dared kiss you.I thought you despised me, especially after what you said this afternoon. And I thought you were into girls.”

 

“I love girls. And boys. I love both. But right now, I'm into you.”

 

Derek kissed him. “Can I stay for a while?”

 

“Yes . My dad won't be back until this morning. We can be together. We can just make out”

 

“All night?”

 

“I would really appreciate if you would.”

 

“I'm concerned about the respect of your privacy. I'm not sure it is a good plan.”

 

“WHAT!!”

 

“Just kidding, Stiles. Just kidding. Your face was priceless.”

 

“You are the worst”

 

Derek kissed him harder, and pulled off his shirt. “You have no idea.”

 

The following day, Stiles was tired but happy. Derek and him had decided to go slowly, and to keep things low profile, because both of them were uncomfortable about telling others so early. After classes, Stiles was alone in the washroom when Callie appeared.

 

“You MUST tell me everything.”

 

“Oh my god. Don't do this ever again. You almost killed me.I will faint”

 

“Oh stop it, Drama Queen. I'm sorry. Now, tell me.”

 

“He stayed all night. We made out and cuddle.”

 

“Nothing more?”

 

“It was a bit early. And I don't have condoms so it was enough for a first date. I'm a little worried about the first time. You know what I mean?”

 

“Of course. I died a Virgin. But I was murdered, I'm not sure my experience is valuable.”

 

“You're an ass. Let's go to the library.What years do we have to review.”

 

“I was a junior in 93, and died early 95. So 95, 96 and 97 should do it. He was a junior when he asked me.”

 

Stiles took all yearbooks from 93 to 97, as he wished to see pictures of Callie when she was alive.

She was in chess team, in Art, in computers, she played bass. She looked quite happy, but Stiles knew it was a facade. Her eyes were empty, and she only was with one girl, Anne, who looked shy. He saw their names under the picture.

 

“Your parents named you Calliope? Calliope Sheehan?”

 

“Yep. No idea why, none of them knew about Greek Mythology. It's a complete mystery.”

 

“I really like it.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Stiles and Callie were looking for hours, until they find him, in the basketball team.He apparently ended Captain of the team. Stiles remembered his picture in the trophy wall.

 

“He's in trophy hall. We have to go”

 

It didn't take long for them finding the picture and the trophies. He was really talented.And his name was...

 

“Peter HALE . I remember him”

 

Stiles looked at her in horror. It was a nightmare. He needed to sit.He had hard time breathing.

 

“Stiles? Are you okay? I can't hold you in front of people. Talk to me!”

 

“You went to your Prom Night with Peter Hale?”

 

“Yes. He was so lovely. Why? Did you know him?”

 

“He's Derek uncle. He's the one who bit my friend Scott.He's an insane werewolf murderer. He tried to kill us all. He died and came back to life using Derek and Lydia.He's awful.”

 

“I guess I tend to date murderers. At least, I survived our night. Good point for him, no?”

 

“I must call Derek”

 

Derek answered the phone.

 

“Hi Babe, I was thinking about you. Oh you found who it was? Great! No, I'm not sitting. Ok, I sit. Stiles! I swear I'm on the couch. Just tell me. WHAAT??'”

 

Derek was furious. “This is not funny. No. Yes, he was the basketball team captain at school in the nineties.Ok, I'll call him. Come with Callie at my loft. Yes, me too. Bye”

 

Derek called Peter, and asked him to come immediately. Stiles and Callie arrived a few minutes before him, and they decided that Callie would be hiding in the first.Stiles took the pendant.

 

“Derek, Stiles, what gave me the dubious pleasure of this convocation?”

 

“We have a question for you”

 

“And you needed me in person? You need to sort out your priorities.”

 

Stiles pulled the pendant of his pocket. “Are you familiar with this pendant ?”

 

Peter frowned at first, but he became upset when he realized what Stiles was holding.

 

“Where did you found it?" he asked hastily "It belonged to a girl who disappeared nineteen years ago . Who gave it to you? I have to know!”

 

Callie appeared behind them . Peter looked at her and had tears in his eyes. “Callie”

 

“Hi Peter. I gave them the pendant. I was looking for you. You could be my last hope.”

 

“Callie”

 

“I'm sorry I let you down, but I died a long time ago. I didn't keep my promise”

 

Stiles interrupted “ What promise?”

 

“To be my date at every Prom Night in High School.” answered Peter. “What happened. Why are you looking like this ?”

 

“I don't know. Your pendant was all I had left in the afterlife”

 

“I missed you so much. And now, all I want is to kiss you. I've waited for twenty years.”

 

"I'm decaying"

 

“I was dead too. And you are as beautiful as ever.”

 

Callie came closer to Peter and kissed him.It was Callie's first kiss, and she was  Peter first love. When their lips touched, decay vanished from Callie. She was glowing.She almost looked alive, and she embraced Peter tightly.She finally stepped back.

 

“Peter, you know how to kiss ghost girls for sure” she chuckled

 

Peter came and kissed her again. The pendant in his hand was covered with white gold.Peter put it around her neck.

 

“Callie, please, tell me what happened to you. I was desperate when you disappeared. It broke my heart, because I gave it to you.”

 

“I went out with Norman Gregg. But he wanted more that what I wanted to give him. He was drunk and he hit me. He collapsed my windpipe. I choked to death and he left my body in the woods.”

 

Peter was softly crying. He was caressing her face. 

 

"I missed you so much. I never get over your disappearance."

 

“I have something to ask you. I want to be buried. Stiles, could you show Peter where my remains are?”

 

“So I have to let you go?”

 

“I'm afraid so. But you are my first kiss.The one who matter the most.My only one. Goodbye, Peter. And thank you.”

 

She turned to Stiles and Derek. “Thanks for everything to both of you. Stiles, you are amazing.And you, Derek, take great care of him, he worth it.”

 

“I will”

 

“You better.Farewell.”

 

Peter and Stiles were crying as she faded away.Derek kept a straight face, but he was grateful. He knew that Callie was the one who exhorted Stiles to kiss him.

 

Later in the afternoon, Stiles showed Peter where Callie remains were lying, and he called is father. An investigation was conducted, and her remains were identified and properly buried a few months later. Stiles and Peter came at the funeral, and both brought flowers.It was a sunny afternoon like Callie loved them.

 

 

Norman Gregg was not serene. The remains of Callie Sheehan bothered him. No evidence could be found after all these years, but since that night, a few months earlier,when he dreamt about her, he was nervous. When he came home that night, he screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight of a man in his armchair when he lit his living room up.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

 

“Norman, you are a very nervous man. It's not healthy, you know. And you live in such an isolated house.”

 

“Peter Hale? Is that you? What the hell are you doing in my house? I call the police”

 

“Please. They will be fascinated by the story I have to told them.”

 

“What story?”

 

“The story of a young basketball player, who told his teammate about his crush on a smart girl, and that this girl went missing the following week.Sounds familiar?”

 

Norman Gregg was livid. He stared silently at Peter.

 

“I see you vaguely recalls something.So this girl disappeared, and the young basketball player was miserable.And the teammate kept saying him that the girl was a skank, and that she slept with almost all the team, and left out of shame. After all, nobody was looking for her, even her friend quickly gave up on her.”

 

“ I didn't hurt her”

 

“Shh, there is more. You will like it. The young basketball player became the captain, but he was not ordinary. He had a secret.In fact, lot of secrets, but the biggest one was that he was not really human. And guess who he met in the woods? The lost girl. She told him a very different story about Norman Gregg. You would be amazed.

 

“You are insane.”

 

“I wonder why people keep saying this. Of course, when I torn my niece in two , I couldn't deny I was not at my best, but since my nephew's boyfriend burned me alive, I have made real progress.”

 

Peter stood up, as Norman Gregg was reaching for a knife in the kitchen. He stabbed Peter, who suddenly looked sad.

 

“You ruined a perfectly good shirt. I was expecting a little more sense from you. I hoped you were going to confess what you did, but trust me, I will enjoy greatly what I am going to do.”

Norman collapsed on the floor, sobbing "It was her fault. I didn't. Please. No."

 

Peter showed his fangs and claws. “Shall we begin?”

 

An hour later, Peter finished his shower when he was interrupted.

 

“I was pretty sure you would be coming for him. You're a vengeful bastard, you know it?”

 

“Callie? I thought you where gone?”

 

“Sorry to disappoint.Apparently, I am not forced to do so. At worst, I will be exorcised, but if I keep a low profile, it's really unlikely.I intend to see the world, as I always dreamt.”

 

“Why are you here? You saw what I did?”

 

“Yes, I saw, but to be honest, he had it coming. You gave him a chance.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want to keep my promise. I want to dance with you."

 

“Are you serious? You want a relationship with me? A crazy, undead werewolf? Did I look so insane?”

 

“Yes, you are insane enough. And I don't want a relationship. I want good time. I have been deprived, and I value the promise we made. Are you interested?”

 

“You are asking me if I want to dance with the ghost of my first love, right above the remains of her murderer, that I just slaughter with a great joy, I must confess?”

 

“In fact, I was thinking of your house.”

 

“Nobody ever wants to dance with me you know, but I love to dance.I'll be delighted. ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
